Soulmate Countdown
by Akuma Homura
Summary: Every human has a countdown on their wrist, marking when they will meet their soulmate. Are artificial beings any different? No. Just a dumb little short I wrote a few months back, thought I would upload it after a long absence. Luka/Gakupo, mentions of Miku/Kaito, Rin/Len.


Inspired by this post: post/85267678419/insanihty-xxarcane-youremybrandnewday

I do not own Vocaloid. These are my ships. If you do not like Miku X Kaito, Rin X Len, or Luka X Gakupo then please do not read it.

* * *

3 Days, 14 Hours, 12 minutes, 32 Seconds.

Every person was born with a timer on their wrist. The Vocaloid House was no different. Though they were created by their "Master", they still had the timer, whether he programmed it or not. Kamui Gakupo was no different.

"Do you think that Master is making a new member to our family in there?" Miku chirped happily, holding onto Kaito's arm. Gakupo held his wrist nervously.

"I doubt it. If anything, he's probably fixing Leon or Teto again." Kaito grumbled. Gakupo was silent, looking at his timer.

* * *

1 Day, 2 Hours, 1 Minute, 52 Seconds.

The timer grew shorter, and with it, Gakupo lost his nerve. He paced back and forth in the living room, wondering how it would happen, who it could possibly be. His soulmate. The one who would change his life forever. His best friend, Gumi, frowned. "Calm down, Gakupo. Miku and Kaito said that it will be fine, so it will be!"

Gakupo sighed. "What if she finds me annoying or unattractive?"

"She will be your soulmate, so she won't care." Gumi pointed out.

"Gumi, Gakupo, can you please gather everyone? I have an announcement." The Master had finally came downstairs, after no one had seen him for days.

Gumi stood up. "Of coarse! Right away!" She bowed and quickly went to gather everyone. Gakupo bowed and went off to do the same. Once everyone was gathered and settled, The Master cleared his voice.

"Tomorrow, I will introduce a new member to the Vocaloid Family. Let's please not have a repeat of LAST time." He glared to Rin and Len scornfully. Rin stuck out her tongue when Master turned his back, and Len grinned.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Miku asked.

The Master smiled, happy to see them excited for a new person joining them. "A woman. More will be revealed tomorrow. Please greet her with kindness and do not scare her."

Everyone except Gakupo yelled "Yes sir!". Gakupo looked at his wrist. 1D, 1h, 45m, 2s. Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

0 Days, 1 Hour, 1 Minute, 56 Seconds.

The Master looked at the pink haired girl, particularly, her write. "One hour... The time has not been this short since Len was created..." He remembered it well. Since the family was small at the time, only containing Meiko, Kaito, and Miku who were much older than Rin, who was in development, they suggested making Rin a friend closer to her age. On accident, The Master created Rin's soulmate. He sighed and activated her.

"Start Up Sequence: Normal. Status: Stable. Hello there. Can you tell me your name?" He asked the girl.

The girl blinked. "Megurine Luka."

Master smiled. "Very good. May I perform a few tests before I introduce you to your comrades?"

Luka nodded and complied.

* * *

0 Days, 0 Hours, 5 Minutes, 32 Seconds

Gakupo felt sick, and he regretted those eggplants earlier. 5 minutes. 5. Then his life would change. He wanted to run, hide, to go to his room and not come out, but something told him to stay. He had to find out who it was. He had to meet her.

Everyone else was gathered in the large living room, waiting anxiously for the new arrival. Rin and Len were giggling on the loveseat, playing some sort of hand game. "Obo shenaughten taughten, nay nay I am boom boom boom Itty bitty a-"

"Will you two not be so loud?!" Gakupo said. He sounded nervous. The two blonde haired lovers glared at him, but complied with his demand.

* * *

0 Days, 0 Hours, 0 Minutes, 5 seconds

Footsteps coming down the stairs. The lively room quieted as the pink haired beauty and The Master came down the stairs.

4 Seconds.

It felt like an invisible chain was pulling Gakupo and Luka forward.

3 Seconds.

Gakupo's heart was beating fast, his mouth felt dry.

2 Seconds.

Luka felt strange. Was this what feeling alive was like? Or was this something... More?

1 Second.

Luka and The Master turned the corner.

0 Seconds.

Their eyes met, and Gakupo instantly knew that he had nothing to be afraid of. "My soulmate..." He muttered.

"Everyone, this is Megurine Luka. Please welcome her warmly." The Master announced.

"Welcome!" Gakupo uttered along with everyone else. Luka smiled and went to Gakupo. "It's a pleasure to meet my soulmate."

Gakupo grinned. "Same to you, my lady."


End file.
